A Not so Perfect Point of View
by A.J.RITE
Summary: Addison never questioned why her town was so obsessed with uniformity before the zombies had integrated with her school. Never questioned why the other towns around Seabrook tended to hold the same mentality. She had always chalked up human's feverish desire for perfection, uniformity and good health just to be some old tradition. How she wishes she could have been right.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Addison's heart was pounding a mile a minute as she watched shadow the Seabrook slink over the horizon. She had done rebellious things before things that set her apart and made her freak but this was truly something else. Nobody knew where she was right now her parents thought that she was on the west side of town having a sleepover Eliza's, while her zombie friends that she was out having a dinner and a movie with her cousin side of the family. Though lying to everyone, as wrong as it may have been, was pulled off flawlessly so she could do something she had wanted to do long before her zombie was a boyfriend.

She was going to finally meet a friend that she had made online.

Her parents would've never approved of it they would of, metaphorically, chewed her ear off about stranger danger and how not to trust people on the Internet. Though she knew Piexes for a year and a half and she was so excited to finally meet her in person. Addison had a social media account where she would then didn't post private pictures of herself with her natural hair allowing to her to express her feelings when she was feeling less than perfect. Then on accident, she posted a picture of herself publicly. Piexes gave it a like and commented on how her hair reminded her of starlight and asked if it was really natural. Panicked Addison had deleted the post and DM'd Piexes to beg to not share or talk about her secret account.

Instead of being snarky or dismissive about Addison's fears, Piexes responded sweetly and they had a long back and forth. The friendship had blossomed so quickly it was almost like a wildflower, bright and colorful that smelled of spring. Addison would come to her of her vents and frustrations and Piexes would come with her hippie advice about going out at night and finding your place in the grand symphony of life. Then occasionally when Piexes felt down about her parents that were never home or how her friends were being emotional leeches, Addison could swoop in with her cheerleader spirit and give her a little pep in our step.

Though when school started and, Addison's opinions of zombies began to change, and not to mention her relationship with Zed was blossoming as its own unique creature. She kinda forgot all about her vent account and fell out of touch with Piexes. Though her Internet penpal was patient and understanding when she finally sent a message of apologies and offered that maybe they could do something together to make up for the lost time. Addison was really surprised when Piexes responded nearly instantly to take her up on that offer.

That is why she boarded the last bus out of town to meet up with her, Piexes I got invited to the grand opening of a posh resort called Rivercliff. After doing some research on Rivercliff it was a state-of-the-art resort reserved for the rich and the ridiculously famous. It had everything a three-story mall and indoor theme park, several hotels, and spas all nestled in an astoundingly futuristic community. The only bad piece of news that seems to be around the resort was the fact that it was built on the rubble of an old historical town that burned to the ground a few years ago.

As sunset turned into nighttime she straightened out her skirt and jacket, the dress code for the event was confusing and she wasn't sure if she was going to fit in. Piexes instructions were very contradictory 'formal but not stuffy', 'dark but not depressing', 'nothing edgy unless you think you can cut it' and most importantly dark colors. Addison hoped her friend could forgive her due to Seabrook's no dark and dreary color policy and that three-piece skirt and jacket color and deep cerulean was enough. As Addison fiddled with her purse strap, she couldn't help that she looked more like she was going to a job interview then to hang out with her friend.

"White Chapel Road, transition to, route A-115 and, Rivercliff." The robotic voice of the bus speakers chimed out the upcoming stop.

Instinctively Addison pulled the signal to be let off making a time that seems to startle the bus driver to turn around and look at her.

"Ya sure this is your stop?" Drivers said watching her with confusion as he looked out into the dark path by the bus stop.

Addison looked out of the bus and noticed a small flat light in the distance that was familiar to her "My friend going to pick me in that parking lot, we're going to the opening of Rivercliff." She explained to the driver smiling warmly.

"Okie, best keep your phone out until you see her." The driver said in a nervous warning as Addison waved her goodbyes as she stepped off the bus.

Outside the bus the air was cold, the sun was a ghostly glimmer on the horizon of the far-off ocean. She walked down the newly made concrete half to the parking lot the world strangely silent, she would expect the noises of the wind or at least a scampering squirrel but everything seemed pensive. Addison pulled out her cell phone the bus driver's words finally making her nervous as she stepped out onto the parking lot. Her first steps were allowed as she walked around the parked cars as she looked for her friend, a quiet part of her telling her that she was being watched. The more she thought about it the more she moved faster her feet protesting in the blue ballet flats she was wearing as she began to run.

As she turned around to a row of cars, she froze seeing a small frail looking silhouette shadowed in a distant as light. From what she could make out of the stranger was a girl and seem sickly but not in the same way zombies were the glare of the girl's glasses made it almost look like the reflectiveness of light of raccoon's eyes. A wild mane of dark hair obscuring the girl's features leaving the stranger's face to be filled out by Addison's anxiety-riddled imagination.

Addison was frozen clutching her phone and asked "Hello?" Smiling she waved and hope for the best as she said "P-Piexes?"

The figures stepped more into the light illuminating the girl's face that was round and full of life and energy. Large dark eyes stared out from red-rimmed glasses making her grinning face look like a cat hearing a can opener. "Addy?" The girl asked in a peachy tone "Addy!" She ran wrapping the platinum blond in a tight hug.

Addison smiled squealing along with the smaller girl Piexes happiness seeming to infect her "Your so skinny, I mean petite like a doll." She giggled not sure how else to react by the sudden hug.

"It's so nice to see you, my friend!" Piexes pulled away straightening up her lavender gown and knitted gray shawl "It's so nice to meet in person after all this time!"

"It's so nice to finally meet you too," Addison said jumping on her toes feeling like she could do a backflip if it wasn't for the cold. Even sp every tension and unnatural stillness that she had perceived around her seeming to melt away into happiness.

Piexes clasped her perfectly manicured hands together swaying in a little dance. "I'm so excited for tonight, I want you to meet all my other online friends. We're going to have so much fun!" She began to walk across the parking lot with graceful almost floaty strides.

Addison followed alongside her and asked, "Other friends you met online?" She was rather curious about Piexes even though she felt like she knew so much about the girl already.

The smaller girl puckered her lips looking embarrassed briefly before answering "I'm homeschooled so it's the only way I know how to reach people that are actually like me." She tilted her head "Is that really weird?"

Addison thought about the question for a long moment once upon a time maybe she would've said yes, but that was her that wasn't actually herself. She answered honestly "No not at all." She couldn't judge you Piexes like she had a clue of the other girl's situation.

"You're so nice and sweet! All my friends are just going to love you I know it. Like, get this party started!" Piexes giggled as they approached the end of the parking lot.

Away from the bright lights that shined over the car as Addison could finally see the glowing silhouette of the Rivercliff resort. Massive buildings glowed and flashed with every light imaginable indoor pathways and bridges stretched between them ensuring that one someone was inside they wouldn't have to step outside again unless they truly wanted to. Around the resort was a high brick fence with a sliding glass door guarded by two large musclemen in black suits, that were inspecting a long line of the teenagers like herself and Piexes before letting them pass.

She frowned, the line seemed to stretch on and on it looked like her and Piexes would be standing there for hours. Though that was the only entrance to the resort that she could see and reluctantly began to walk towards the end of the queue.

With a shocked gasped Piexes and wrapped her hands around Addison's wrist "No, no." She whined pulling her back with much strength then her tiny body could possibly have.

"But it's the line to get in," Addison said confused.

Piexes looked at the line distastefully before shaking her head and said "What friend would I be if we spent all night in line? That is not in our stars, no way. Come." She said leading Addison along the line heading straight for one of the glass doors.

Addison can help but feel like what Piexes was doing was wrong, they were obviously cutting the line. She watched the sneers and scowls of the other teen still stuck in the queue, she flinched as an agitated team and hissed at her like a hungry animal while others just turned up their nose as if she smelled. Though she couldn't bring herself protest against her new yet, also old friend because the longer she stared at the kids standing in line the scarier the appeared.

Slowing down to a complete stop Piexes turned suddenly to look inside the line of waiting children and teens. "Sir? Sirius!" She squealed in excitement and shock "How long have you been standing there?" Her question caused many in the line to squirm and move away from her as if her gaze as if it was burning her.

In the center of the parted crowd was a tall teenage of boy with a hood over his head arms crossed in defiance as he was being clearly singled out. "I said I would meet inside!" He said through gritted teeth despite his dark boots and ratty red T-shirts under his hoodie he was shaking like a Chihuahua "I don't want people to know I'm in your stupid coven." The boy continued to pull the dark fabric of the hood over his head.

Piexes released Addison as she giggled and told him "All pish posh, you're such a baby bird." She leaned over the rope separating off the line of teenagers and began to pull him a crossed "Stop it with all the old-timey talk were friends, get over here and met Addy!"

Addison couldn't help giggle and laugh herself as a small girl pulled and prodded at the much larger boy into not just stepping over and getting out of line but pulling down his hoodie as well. She couldn't help but think about how this could be Zed and his little sister treated each other when the little zombie girl started to be a teenager. It was adorable since it looked like Sirius was only playfully resisting by ducking and squirming away from Piexes playful grasp.

Piexes let out a victorious cheer for herself as she managed to yank the boy's hoodie, revealing Sirius's startled and somewhat nervous face to Addison. He was a relatively normal boy if not a little on the side pale with large dark eyes similar to Piexes and dark chocolate-colored hair dyed red on one side. Now being able to look at him in full Addison could see he was dressed casually compared to everyone else even herself, it made her wonder if his style was the 'edgy' thing Piexes was talking about or he really didn't have that much in the way of close.

Realizing she had been staring in silence too long Addison waved in said: "Hi, I'm Addison."

Sirius fingered the edge of his head as if he was a turtle contemplating of tucking himself under his shell. "I'm Sirius, so you've been caught in Peixes net to?" He asked, looking at her with an expression Addison didn't understand.

"Well, we've met over the net." Addison smiled taking the boy's question as a joke on how Piexes apparently only had Internet friends. "How long have you known her?"

"Oh, you know, since I turned-"

"Sixteen!" Piexes jumped and clapped loudly beside the two "I rented him out a room here for the next couple of weeks as a birthday present because of he a big job interview here!" She leaned closer to Addison to give a not so quiet whisper "He wants to be a babysitter for one of the long-term residents."

Addison smiled wondering how you became a full-time residence at a vacation resort and said: "That's certainly exciting, cheerleading keeps me so busy I actually haven't thought about getting a job." Though the amount of training and effort she had to put into cheerleading while hiding it all under a wig was in some ways like a full-time job to her.

Sirius glanced quickly at Piexes's ever-smiling face before looking back at Addison is a simple "How fortunate." Addison could tell instantly that he was being at least in part sarcastic.

There's a soft time of cell phone and the three of them reflexively pulled out their own "Oh, look that's Bellatrix she's getting us tea we should probably go inside." Said waving her expensive-looking gem-studded phone "Addy what flavor do you want?"

"Vanilla chai?" Addison answered with the only tea name she knew besides sweetened iced tea.

"Great choice!" The smaller girl said sliding her fingers over her phone "Let's get going inside, okay!" She said turning towards the hulking guards stationed a few feet away from them.

Sirius flipped up his hood hunching himself over "Please, I think the people still online are thinking of starting a revolution out here!" He groaned loudly.

Addison watched somewhat amused as tiny little Piexes waved at the bouncer stationed at the glass gate. The guard tilted his head though not looking exactly at her and sniffed before letting her letting her pass much to the loud protest of those still stuck in the line. Addison and Sirius approach the guard next to but the black-suited man simply held out a beefy hand as if to gesture for the two to go and join the rest of the line.

"They're with me." Piexes huffed talking to the muscled brute as if she was scolding a puppy her eyes glimmered from underneath her glasses.

The guard looked over his shoulder at the other guard currently pushing back irritated teens to make past the wall. They do simply grunt at each other and letting the two through to join Piexes within the resort. Across the threshold, Addison could finally take in the opulence of the resort in full it looked like something out of a sci-fi movie to her with glowing the Technicolor and water fountains and tiny little robots with serving trays zooming from starting the dressed team to stunningly dress teen serving treats and drinks she had never seen before in Seabrook.

She looked at Piexes who had brushed up against her side to link arms with her, the smaller girl looking up at Addison expectantly. Sirius already peaked around her other playing no longer though a little halfheartedly. With a shrug and a smile, Addison decided that she would play along to make her a new friend happy and enjoy the surreal almost dreamlike experience she was having and hooked her arm with Piexes's in made their way to one of the nearest glass buildings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was dim where Addison sat at the small food court table as the four well-dressed teens chattered around her. At first, it was nice to be included in Piexes friend group though once the gang seemed all to be together it seemed to like Sirius and herself for the odd ones out. It was fun at had first though the longer she stayed in the mall section of the resort the eeriness of the place around her started to be. There were no adults at least any that she could see every store they stopped in was only the façade of a shop with touchpad screens and vending machine-like dispensers that actually gave you the things that you are going to buy. Clothing shops had giant mirrors that were actually touchscreens themselves that digitally put the clothes that they wanted to try on, and even now in the food court, there wasn't any place to actually order food but instead little robots with serving trays going from table to table offering a myriad of delicious looking treats. 

"So, Addy dear." Bellatrix a girl dressed in a long maroon gown and decorated with gold and garnet jewelry pieces spoke up from across the table "My I ask a question?"

Addison nodded and pursed her lips even though the girl always seemed to smile there was something ghostly about her "Sure?" She said.

Bellatrix traced a finger around her plastic cup that had once held some type of tea "Have you ever lived outside of Seabrook?" She looked at Addison as if she was more of a museum piece than a person.

"No." Addison shifted awkwardly as the rest of the group stopped to their side conversations to look at her "But I've got a couple vacations when I was younger and we always go out of town for cheerleading camp."

A girl that Piexes said of Polaris straightened up throwing her exquisitely abraded hair over her shoulder as she leaned in to ask "Ever been on a cruise? Out of the country perhaps?"

"No…" Addison looked around looking for a serving robot to way down to provide a brief distraction from this line of conversation.

"Guys," Piexes said noticing Addison's distress.

"Is it true that there are zombies at your school?" The boy sitting next to Bellatrix asked in the dim light catching his aviator glasses reflecting them like cat eyes.

"Bro no." Bellatrix sharply elbowed him her voice hushed.

"You can't mention the 'Z' word around Sirius." Piexes scolded him her as she nervously looks to Sirius.

"No, it's okay you can talk about them." Sirius answer at the hearing nervously out of his hood.

"I mean they're not like the documentaries or the news say they are. They're just people with their own culture and language." Addison said feeling the urge to defend her friends back at home, while Seabrook had accepted the zombies into everyday life the rest of the world was still stuck on the stereotype of the living dead preying upon innocent civilians. 

Sirius's eyes seemed to burn into her from across the table "Yeah… I've seen them."

"Really? I didn't know that there were any other zombies outside of my own town." Addison blinked in surprise she was sure that her father of all people would've let it slip that zombies existed outside of her town. She briefly wondered if her school would allow a field trip to that place to see what others on the cultures were like.

Polaris let out a long whistle before saying "Oh, you poor thing really need to go on an adventure." She said straightening up her scarlet jacket with a serious look of disappointment on her face.

Piexes looked between the group of friends that she had gathered together and awkwardly began to speak "We should really not talk about the zombie's guys. There's supposed to be a band playing tonight maybe we should head over to the stage so we can-" 

"Yeah, and outbreak happened at my school a few years ago." Sirius cut her off to explain "The teacher's coffee grounds got contaminated with some type of meat byproduct and they started, ah…"

The chatter of the rest of the food court became deafening as everyone at the table went quiet. I shifted from one person to the next as Sirius tucked himself deeper under his hood.

"Oh." Addison couldn't help but feel guilty for asking "I'm sorry."

"They were super sensitive to the cold so I hid in the school's freezer." Sirius brushed off her apology "I froze myself to death."

"Almost you're alive here, still alive." Bellatrix his brothers stood up and wrapped an arm around Sirius and yanked down the hood to aggressively mess with the other boy's dyed hair "Can a dead person feel this?" He asked teasingly as Sirius squirmed.

Sirius let out a half and try to slap the boy away before eventually laughing in becoming less tense. 

Addison smiled but she couldn't help but wonder what happened at Sirius's school "What happened to everyone else at your school?"

Sirius stopped his roughhousing and looked at Addison "Some government guys came in and rounded them all up beside me and a few others they were all umm…" He let out a sigh "Zombies…"

Addison played with her purse strap and realize how awful that situation must've been for him, first as teachers and then maybe even some of his friends turning into zombies and seemingly trying to rip him apart. Unlike Seabrook, those zombies probably weren't given a chance to have Z-bands and were carted off to some government science lab. She swallowed a small lump of fear at the thought that Zed or anyone at her school could be taken away from their homes to do something they had zero control over. 

"Do you think that we should go to Seabrook and see them, I know none of my old friends would be there but…" Sirius's voice was so small Addison had thought that she had imagined it only to make herself seem better.

It wasn't until she looked at other's questioning faces until she responded. "Of course, Sirius."

Piexes squealed more enthusiastic for her answer then Sirius was "That would be wonderful, Bellatrix you can show them your family's new makeup line!" She turned expectantly to Bellatrix.

The formal girl played of the plastic cup in her hands before answering "I don't know but I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind it be a great way to spread out business. Zombies aren't that far off from our target demographic anyways."

"Aye! I can bring my boat down and we can make a party out of it!" Polaris grinned.

Still hanging off of Sirius Bellatrix's brother smiled looking around the table "Can I film it. dad got me this new digital camera for Christmas that I've been itching to use. I could post it up on social media if I get enough footage maybe we can do a documentary counteract all that negative stuff floating around." He suggested to Addison nodding emphatically.

Piexes nodded excitedly clapping to herself "Maybe I can tell someone from mom's company to bring snacks!" Her eyes were glittering at the idea of a party that hasn't exactly been agreed upon

Addison was taken back by the group sudden eagerness will it all sounded good her zombie friends weren't zoo animals to be dolled up and made to do tricks for a camera. Though she couldn't help but know that everyone's suggestions were coming from a good place at heart.

"Wow, that's all so much." She smiled answering them nicely.

Sirius, on the other hand, does look less than nice simply saying "I mean we haven't even met them he had you guys are making a big deal out of it." He pulled up his hood and pushed the other boy away.

Piexes frowned her excited spark blowing out like a birthday candle "I think we should change the topic after all Addy needs to see if the zombies would want US there." She said. 

There are matters of understanding and disappointment that went around the table before the group settled down into stillness. Several serving robots were lowered by offering the groups treats and drinks as if they were curious about the sudden change in the atmosphere around them. 

Bellatrix was the first to start the conversation up again taking a fruity pink drink up from one of the serving trays "You said you were a cheerleader? Are you going to plan to do that through college?" Her dark eyes studied Addison as if she had asked a puzzling math question.

Addison tilted her head in giggled nervously she had barely started high school less than a year ago and college was the farthest thing from her mind. "Well, I like performing and being on a team, it's all he wanted to do and my parents are very supportive." She answered honestly before turning the question back on the rest of the table "How about you guys?"

"I'm going to inherit mom's company." Piexes pouted.

Bellatrix put her hand to her cheek her eyes looking up at the reflective glass ceiling and sighed "My parents own a mortuary franchise selling coffins and making sure the dead look nice for their funerals. I really like that so I'm going to pursue it."

Bellatrix's brother shook his head and pulled out "Not me I'm gonna go to Hollywood be trained Piexes's dad, going to take over his music studio may be expanded into filmmaking if I can."

Addison couldn't help but feel let down by the trio's answers, they all sounded so depressed. It made her realize how lucky she was to even have a choice in her interests and how supportive her parents were to ensuring that she was perfect and be doing what she loved. Hopefully, she looked over to the other two hadn't spoken yet, maybe they had different plans for their lives. 

Sirius shrugged his shoulder sinking deeper into his jacket "I don't know haven't been back to school since the whole incident, just get a job in hope things to get better." 

"Stop being so depressing if you make me cry can apply to my boat and make you first mate." Polaris world her eyes still all amused smile "I want to be free just sail get away from all the stuffy suits and parties." She leaned back in her chair giving a glance at everyone else "Sure, I like this little gang but… you can see that they don't feel like coming with me." 

Addison couldn't help but feel strangely sad for everyone around her, her mom had always praised her for being so good when she started becoming a politician. She always assumed it was because the children of public figures always seem to be getting into so much trouble though she never understood why. Though looking at the complacent if not despairing faces of Piexes and her friends she couldn't help but feel a similar pain. "You can come to school with me." She didn't know what else to say to cheer them up but she wanted to give them some type of option.

With large confused eyes, the five teens around her stared at her as if she asked them what brains tasted like. It made her heart beat faster worried that she had offended them and that they were going to leave her there all alone in the food court. 

"We'll think about it." Bellatrix finally answered letting out a thin side between her lips "We've grown up in a very self-taught culture."

"So, what band on tonight?" Polaris said turning to Piexes, it was obvious that she was done with the awkward line of conversation.

Piexes played of her hands and pulled up the sleeves of her dress before saying "Violet Shadow, that's the reason I wanted us to get going earlier."

"The Old Bloods are really letting him play, here tonight!" Bellatrix's brother laughed slamming his hand on the table.

"His opener and his first set are supposed to be televised out through VNN," Piexes explained her eyes drifting to the floor.

"Just his first set? Then we should get going." Bellatrix hummed as she stood up and started to walk off to another part of the mall. The rest of the group was quick to follow after leaving Addison to try to catch up to Piexes the best she could.

She never heard of the performer that they all seem to be so worked up about, though she couldn't help but feel grateful for any reprieve from the downward spiral the group steering themselves towards. After all from her experience music always made things better, and judging by the growing crowd of well-dressed teens around her she must not be the only one that thought that way. 

The growing crowd quickly became an ocean as she stood shoulder to shoulder with Piexes and the others. The stage was still a great distance off and there seem to be many guards gathering around the growing waves of inpatient children. Addison had spent her whole life on the other end of large crowds performing for cheerleading competitions and for big games that she had never really put most emotional stock of what it was like to be in a crowd so large. Though now that she was neck-deep in at all she couldn't help but feel excited if not a little overwhelmed that it made her shiver with anticipation for whatever this unknown performer had in store. 

There is a sound of crackling speakers as a figure dressed in a gray suit walked out on to the stage and "Yo-Yo what's up, all you little Young Blood." The voice of an older gentleman echoed through the mall "I'm Victoire Asher, news anchor for VNN and..." The man's trailed off as a distinct wave of angry jeers erupted from the crowd of kids. It was clear to everyone even Addison that Victoire was not the Violet Shadow that the came to see.

"Get off the stage you old rusty!" A voice called out from the crowd of teens and was quickly echoed by equally more scathing remarks.

"Lil'brats." Victoire muttered don't just loud enough for the microphone to pick it up "So, here's the scoop the opening for your beloved Violet Shadow, Singled Tear flight was delayed so they're actually not here." The condescension in the man's voice made the crowd erupted in boos and catlike hisses "Such a shame sense all your reactions are being broadcast to your mommies and daddies."

Addison was the was stunned as much as she was frightened. Stunned for the fact that she knew about Singled Tear it was a Korean band that some of the girls at school were deeply devoted to and frightened due to the mounting level of hostility around her. Even Piexes who had looked harmless if not adorable sometimes was gritting her teeth per well the mane of hair standing on edge as she glared to daggers into the direction of the stage.

Victoire laughed seeming to enjoy the anger of the nearly hundreds of children in front of him "So, per-tradition the show might as well be canceled. Unless someone wants to try to be the opening act." His sarcasm was met with biting jeers and insults "If any of you fools want to try and set the mood, I'm sure your precious Shadow will reward you somehow."

The crowd fell silent that it made Addison's ears ring, she looked around at the stone startled faces of all the teens beside her. She hadn't seen what seemed like a collective case of stage fright sends her very first cheerleading camp. It seemed ridiculous to her that no one would volunteer, and tell she noticed the cameras they were trained on the stage maneuvering on large robotic arms. It wasn't just merely stage fright but everything right now was being filmed and she knew firsthand the fear of disappointing apparent was stronger than any case as stage fright.

"Us! Us!" A voice beside her cracked like a whip.

"Piexes what are you doing?!" Addison looked to her friend confused that was only rivaled by the pit that was forming in her stomach. 

Piexes looked at Addison and giggled "Remember when you asked when you asked what we wanted to do with our lives and we all kind of said whatever her parents did or something." She took the other girl's hand and smiled widely "We lied!" She raised their conjoined jumping ecstatically "Over here!"

Lights from the stage pivoted out into the crowd casting white-hot circles of light around the sea teenagers before zeroing in the right above Addison "I think we have our volunteers!" Victoire's voice boomed from every available speaker.

The crowd around Piexes and her friends instantly moved away out of the spotlight. Every one of the guests looked at the six of them with either embarrassment or envy. Addison couldn't help but notice all the not so friendly grins directed at her and made her feel uncomfortable.

"Look at this gaggle of the coven, children! Peixes Anderson, Polaris Vanderbilt, and Betelgeuse and Bellatrix Memento." Victoire cackled as the camera is focused on them "Who else is in your group Ms. Anderson, if you don't tell us something to remember them by, we might blink and forget they're there!"

"We'll give you a reason to remember them, yaw old fossil!" Polaris shouted back only for the crowd around her to snicker and laugh at her.

The spotlight moved to cut a path through the crowd that had seemed in an instant to switch sides to hear and fling insults at the six with the adults. Addison held her head up high it wasn't the first time that she had been singled out and shined, though the prior times it was her choice to be in that situation. These however felt like

Piexes jumped up on the stage extending down an arm to help up Addison "Come on Addy kick off those shoes you'll be lead dance Sirius will follow your lead."

"I have no idea what to do! There are cameras I'm so nervous!" Addison looked at her relatively new friend unsure what was going through the girl's mind. Before wasting herself up nervously trying to make sure that her skirt stayed in nicely out of the camera's line of sight.

"Just be yourself." Piexes said her eyes glittering with excitement.

Standing up on the stage Addison looked out at the audience, not just the sea of faces that were darkened out by the large stage lights. When she looked up, she can see the shadows of figures watching from the floors staring down at her in large clusters it made her feel like she was being observed by thousands of distant spiders the way their eyes reflected in the distance mites. She couldn't help but swallow outside of competitions she hadn't think that she had had really ever performed in front of so many people let alone so many her own age.

with a quick glance around the stage she saw where the rest of the group had gone, Piexes and Polaris with microphones in their hands were standing by Bellatrix who was at a keyboard readying herself to play. Behind her, Betelgeuse was messing around with a turntable and soundboard, while across the stage from her Sirius looked just as confused if not more so than her. Addison readied herself as Piexes and Polaris made their way towards the front of the stage, her heart was pounding so loud that she didn't hear the music start right away.

When the song started as she began to dance of movements that best match the beats though she didn't recognize the music at first. Though when Addison finally got into the flow of it, she realized that the group wasn't performing a singular song for two different popular songs that she recognized in tandem. Polaris belted out the verses to one song with her quick and powerful voice, while Piexes picked up with her softer sweet voice whenever would've been a dip in the original song with her own. Addison glanced over to Sirius and much to her surprise he was working his hardest to mimic her moves perfectly. Her trepidation seemed to melt away as she when she realized that everything seems to be working out just fine. When the sun finally ended off, she gave herself a little bow confident that the performance went well.

Though no one clapped. The audience was still as they were before the performance began and Addison began to panic. Were they that bad or was everyone's still against them for volunteering? Either way, she couldn't help but feel dread as she watched all those eyes stare at her and not even a single person gives a reaction. Her breath picked up and she turned to escape the stage wanting to be out of sight of the silent audience and the scrutiny of the unmanned cameras. 

"Bravo! Bravo!"

Addison took a step back as is a strange fear gear began to walk on stage. His face is completely covered by an angular black mask that covered the upper part of his face, while the rest of him was dressed in an expensive if not flashy looking suit. His mouth quirked up in a half-smile as the audience began to clap wildly at his appearance.

"Weren't they just spectacular!" The stranger said to the crowd "For their bravery, they can spend and spend the rest of the night with me." His voice was as warm and inviting as it was commanding coming clearly through the speakers even though it didn't look like he had a microphone on him.

Addison knew immediately that this must've been the Violet Shadow everyone had gathered to see. Even though she had never heard of the performer before she felt a little starstruck as he went around to shake the hand of everyone that was on stage, Piexes was nearly thinking when it was her turn to shake hands with him.

"I expect you to see you all backstage." The Violet Shadow shook Addison's hand last. 

Addison looked up at the performer to respond but her mind felt fuzzy as she stared into his green eyes. The feeling passed suddenly as her arm was yanked quite suddenly by Sirius who was quite hastily pulling her offstage to the rest of the group. The one's hostile crowd seem to turn on a dime yet again cheering and applauding as if the group had always been the heroes that they were rooting for. 

Alone on stage to the Violet shadow turned to address the crowd "Now let's play a little something for everyone else that couldn't be here tonight." His voice boomed and the audience cheered in response.

The opening started with electronic sounds that were reminiscent of a factory rhythmic pounding with the whirring of something mechanical. Then more familiar instruments like violins and pianos joined in to accompany the music as the masked performer began his song. The song sounded like a ballad, though the words were far from being a love song. It was a plea, a plea to forget or at least for some type of understanding.

The song struck a deep chord with Addison while the mechanical sounds very eerie. The emotion in the Violet Shadow's song was familiar to her even though she hadn't felt it in what seemed like a long time. It was the feeling of the first day of preschool her parents scolding her not to cry even though her head felt so itchy in her wig. The feeling of a passing comment or snide remark when she made a mistake in her cheer routine. Most of all it was the feeling lying in bed exhausted from smiling and awful in many different ways like she was trapped like she completely hated herself. 

The song ended and the group and the audience erupted into cheers and claps. Addison clapped as well but she couldn't help feel tears in her eyes, despite the song being brilliant she hoped at the rest of his songs weren't as dour. She honestly didn't think she could be better best for new friends and she ended up crying in front of their idol.

The cameras that focused on the Violet Shadow powered down curling in on the mechanical arms that help them up. "Now this one goes out for the people who matter. The ones that actually showed up!" He said as the bright lights on stage changed to a spectrum vibrant color.

The audience whooped in cheered as the sound of guitars and loud drums flooded out of the speakers. It was clear by the moment he started singing that it was definitely not a sad song this time. The audience came alive singing and clapping along with the song good. Piexes grabbing on to Addison's and Polaris's hands to dance with them laughing hysterically all the while.

The song ended far sooner than the group had wanted, but they had no reason to feel disappointed like the other audience members as they were escorted away by two guards. There was a sense of relief knowing that the guards are around, but the more Addison noticed the guards the more she thought that they all started to look very similar. Not in the fact that they were uniformed but they were all very large with builds more like gorillas then very physically fit men. She quickly shrugged this off as jitters, after all, she hadn't really made a famous person before in Seabrook, she was probably the celebrity after everything that happened in the past year.

The guards led them into an employee core door and down a hallway that smelled like a like hospital room. They were then escorted down the hall to a small unmarked room identical be several others that they had passed. The guards then turned to them and held out their hands staring down at them expectantly.

Then as if on cue Piexes and her three friends but their cell phones in the guard's palm. Addison gripped her purse protectively, not sure that she wanted to follow the group's lead. 

Bellatrix looks to her with a concerned almost confused expression "Give them your phone." She said.

"I'll get it, back right?" Addison looked pleading at the other four having an uneasy feeling

"Pisht of course." Polaris rolled her eyes as if it was the easiest question in the world "They just don't is taking pictures of his face Addy, it would ruin the secret we showed everyone out who the Shadow is."

Addison nodded understanding the logic behind something like that if half of a singer's appeal is that they were technically anonymous it would be ruined if somebody let the secret slip. Though part of her felt like there must've been another way to go about this without losing her only means of contact if something went wrong. Couldn't you just find some sort of agreement that she wouldn't tell the outside world anything about she saw during the meetup? 

Though as she looked at the expressions of the teens that were waiting for her to give up her phone, she knew would be selfish to ask for such a thing. She was sure even if she had to sign a document, she would have to give up her phone anyway she guessed and handed her phone over with a great deal of hesitation. The guard grunted and pocketed the five phones before opening the door for the excited group of teens. The inside of the room was fairly bare and sterile as the hallway outside, some furniture and items were indicating that this was a dressing room but weren't as nearly as glamorous as the stage or even the rest of the mall had been.

Sitting in the room was a young man Addison's age if not a year older. He was dressed in a very formal suit that was the color of midnight with a silvery-white bow tie. His hair was a silvery platinum blond that looked white in the bright light of the room. The enemy and tilted his head slowly blinking his blue eyes as if he was half asleep before standing up to greet them.

"I didn't actually expect you to come." "So many of my fans back out of meeting me in person, probably too worried about the consequences."

It struck her that this must've been the Violet Shadow, of course, a backstage meet up would be that impressive if he kept wearing his mask. Though she didn't quite understand why even if he was and what you would call her to type there was no denying that he was good-looking. In fact, there was an air of regalness and familiarity with him, though she was sure that she hadn't seen him before.

"I am Lucienne." "I'm sure if you follow politics, I might be a familiar sight."

Addison waited for someone to introduce themselves but they all seem to be paralyzed with shock and sing their idol in person. "Nice to meet you, I'm Addison my mom is the mayor of Seabrook but I don't think she's ever talked about you are you the son of a senator or something." She said putting on her best smile and shaking his hand.

She made sure to meet his eyes and blinked several times realizing that his eyes were green once again. She felt funny looking at them and quickly shook her head squeezing her eyes opened and shut to see that his eyes were once again blue. She didn't know what was happening? A trick of the light maybe she thought, or maybe his eyes were actually Hazel she believes somebody told her that people with that type of eye color switch eye color is natural and she just hadn't been paying attention to the change all that well. 

"So nice to meet you." Lucienne perked up giving her hand a firm squeeze "It's so rare to get outsiders visiting us and of such influence too." He said.

Addison opens her mouth to reply though she was once again pulled away by Sirius. His expression was a scowling Addison wondered for a second if she had done something wrong until she noticed that he was looking directly at Lucienne. She was surprised as he pulled her down to a cluster of chairs with the rest of the group not a single one of them were smiling or even exceed seemed as excited as they were before they stepped into the room.

All she could do was sit there as the air became so tense. She wanted to do something but she was at a loss of words as she realized that she was still in some ways surrounded by strangers. Even in the presence of a celebrity, she couldn't even think of a question to start a conversation with since she was ripped away.

Lucienne gave a knowing smile and went over to a mini-fridge "Why is everyone so quiet, you must be thirsty." He said as he shuffled about with the contents of the fridge "Performing on stage can sure take a lot out of us with all those lights and heat." He pulled out a tray with the little tiny glass cups filled with some type of red drink.

"I've already finished off the glass but help yourself." He said as each of the groups took a cup so they didn't seem at all happy to do so. 

Addison looked at the drink liquid inside the glass was red and thick like a watered-down tomato sauce. It didn't all that refreshing of drink, and personally, she didn't want to accept it though everyone else had and she didn't want to be rude either. 

Piexes stood violently startling everyone "She can't drink that!"

Lucienne tilted his head at Piexes "Why not?" He asked teasingly his blue eyes seeming sharper and colder.

"Because you're vegan Addy, you know your cheerleader shape." Even though Piexes smiled as she said at her eyes were pleading.

Taking the hand Addison nodded and said: "Right I'm vegan."

Lucienne took the remaining glass from the tray and slowed it down in a few quick gulps "Of course, my apologies, let me get you a new glass." He said before turning back to the fridge.

There was a moment of quick glances given to everyone in the group while Lucienne's back was to them. It was like they were playing a card game with only their eyes trying to figure out each other's thoughts before making their next move.

"Here you go." Lucienne turned back with a cup of what looked like strawberry soda, bright pink with small little bubbles feverishly rising to the top.

Less concerned about this drink Addison took the cup and took a small sip of the liquid. It was indeed some type of fruity soda though not strawberry-like she had first thought, as she swallowed, she noticed that there was a bit of a bitter aftertaste.

Betelgeuse finally spoke up shaking his head at Lucienne "I just don't get it how can you, we'll be you and sing those revolutionary jams."

Lucienne sat back in his chair his essays visibly confused by the question "I mean they're not revolutionary, it just seems like you singing from the heart."

Addison couldn't help but agree with that statement while his performance was very emotional it didn't seem like he was an anarchist. While his performance as Violet Shadow was quite intense, it wasn't anything groundbreaking either. It made her wonder if it was Lucienne's probable political connections that made it so jarring for him to be a public figure outside of that, that was something she could actually make sense of.

"Yes, I tend to sing about either thing I remember or things that I want to be true." He continued his word sounding rehearsed as if this was a common question for him. "How people hear them in any revolutionary themes they prescribed to them is simply their interpretation."

"Well, that really changes everything." Sirius folded his arms narrowing his dark eyes at the rest of the group.

Lucienne chuckled "I mean does it anything change after all were all fairly affluent people here and to be selfish to want anything more than what we've got." He began to ramble. "Think of all the other people and creatures on this planet that have to deal with such inequality, illness, prejudice, life-altering disasters. Like what happened to that Seabrook place fifty years ago, if we weren't content where we were imagine how much suffering there would still be."

Addison didn't like the train of thought Lucienne was going down, mainly because she had the same mindset not too long ago. How everyone got along better if they were in their own little boxes or she had to choose between something she had spent her whole life working towards and someone she loved. It wasn't selfish to want some things to change if the way things were remaking people unhappy, and what did her hometown have to do with any of that?

"Speaking of contentment, I might as well come out and say that this is my last show as the Violet Shadow actually." Lucienne sighed "I will be preparing to fulfill an important project that will be going on in Seabrook actually, depending on the success of that I might not actually go back even performing online as the character."

The shock of Lucienne's confession hit them more than they reveal of his identity. 

"No way! The Young Bloods really look up to you. The New Bloods really do put faith in you as well!" Piexes sounded like she was going to cry.

"Those are such nice words but, I will still have what I do as a hobby but like all of us we have to put those things away to do what we were born to do." Lucienne said making no move to comfort the girl "Oh, I'm rambling again, it's kind of his job to talk people's ears off."

"Your music is still great though it's like a dream, dreaming about what could be," Bellatrix said calmly as her manicured grip on her glass tightened.

"I'm sure somebody will take my place and I'm sure nobody's going to die of boredom with my absence." Lucienne laughed as if you then gave halfhearted chuckles.

Addison took another swallow of her drink, she was totally out of her depth before everyone was talking about. "I live in Seabrook." She said feeling like she had to do something even though she was becoming equally as upset as the rest of her new friends.

Lucienne looked at her with an understanding that she didn't share with him "Really? Then you understand what I mean, sometimes sacrifices in unhappiness need to be made to secure comfort for as many people as possible." Lucienne waved his hand as of gesturing to some far-off image "Imagine if there were and concerned people like us that help to fund government programs and are research labs whenever diseases or mutations like how those zombies come about."

"What about the zombies?" She gripped her glass, he had let it slip that he was going to work on something important there.

"What about them?"

His words were so dismissive it struck Addison like a physical blow "I forgot what it was going to say." She chugged the sparkling pink drink and set it down "Umm excuse me I need a moment." She stood up the others might consider Lucienne some type of idle or important person but most certainly she didn't have to deal with them.

"Of course, just down the hallway the first door to your right," Lucienne said as his interest drifted towards the rest of the group.

Addison huffed angrily as she walked down the hallway, she thought that she was going to explode the longer she listens to Lucienne. She didn't understand how someone you perform to such a motion and passion could suddenly just decide to drop everything, especially she couldn't understand how rude and oblivious he was to his fan's distress. She even tempted the idea that he was enjoying watching everyone squirm and be awkward as they struggle to talk to him. Her hands flitted into her purse and she groaned remembering that she had given her cell phone away to one of the security guards. Even more, put off at the thought of having to go back and ask for her phone she turned and opened the first store that she saw. 

The room was dark and she can make out the shadows of some boxes lined up on the floor in neat rows and what looked like ropes hanging in loops like streamers. She reached around the walls of the room and flipped a switch, she blinked and squinted as the room came into focus for her. Curiously she pulled that what was hanging on the ceilings they were loops of sturdy red fabric no bigger than to put someone's foot in. Then she looked down in her skin crawled as she noticed the size and the shape of the boxes on the floor.

In rows like the cots and her school's emergency rooms were coffins made out of heavy black material. 

"Addy!" A scared voice screamed from behind her.

Addison spun around to see Piexes standing in the doorway. She looks so pale and her eyes were red under her glasses from crying. Even though a part of the Addison told her to stay, her heart was pounding like she had been thrown into a cage with a hungry lion.

Piexes's looked around the room and pleaded "No, it's not what you think."

"Are these." Addison pointed to the coffins "are you!" She didn't know whether to laugh at the absurdity of the situation or to try to push herself past the young girl and escape. She couldn't even bring herself to say but she thought her new friend actually was, even though it made complete sense.

Piexes pulled out her sleeves and nodded "I didn't know how to tell you without you laughing at me… or being afraid."

Addison couldn't stand it, and against what her fighter flight urges were telling her she walked up to Piexes and gave her a hug."I live in a Seabrook! This is not actually that shocking." At this point, the number of supernatural people she had, contact with and made friends with was a natural talent. She chuckled to herself as she thought of writing on her college application as being an 'Extraordinary Persons Advocate.' Or 'The Youngest Supernatural Ambassador' as a special title.

"Then why are you still shaking?" Piexes sniffled.

"Was this stuff in those cups really?" Addison answered the question with another, even though she couldn't bring herself to say 'blood' even though zombies still have the capacity to eat brains was never a prevalent thought like being surrounded by hundreds of people that could have ripped her neck out at any time. 

"Yes, but what you drank was a fruit juice substitute, it's not harmful to humans you might get a tummy ache."

Addison was definitely feeling the start of an upset stomach at the thought of a coppery taste filling in the back of her throat. 

"Youngblood still bite our fangs aren't that strong to do that. The New Bloods all call us bottle-fed babies." Piexes continue to explain but only managed to make Addison more confused.

Addison began to replay the night's events in a new frame of light. Why everyone had treated her differently. Why the crowd at the show and even Lucienne seem to behave so unnaturally and talked in such a one-track disconnected manner. These weren't just rich kids that just didn't understand Seabrook, they were supernatural creatures themselves with their own culture and problems. 

"I'm so sorry Addy!" The small girl sobbed in her arms "Tonight ruined!" she rubbed her wet check against Addison's shirt "I should have told you the truth."

"Hey, hey…" Addison couldn't help but feel the need the comfort her, despite the revelation Piexes was her friend "No, I had fun."

"We need to get you out of here, Lucienne he's not like other, other…" Piexes let out a noise that was a mix between a sob and a squeal as tears rolled down her eyes. The thought of Lucienne causing her a great deal of distress.

"Vampires." Addison said looking hopefully at the wild-haired girl that was still hugging her almost hoping to be proven wrong. Maybe they were fairies? Overly emotional bloodsucking fairies that only came out at night. 

Piexes nodded and broke the hug before peeking out into the hall.

"I need my phone." Addison whispered there was no hope of her escaping very far without it.

The vampire girl shifted as she put a finger to her lips slipping out into the hall effortlessly. Addison followed the best she could that was only able to make it a few steps before she heard a door open.

"Leaving so soon?" Lucienne's voice called from down the hall.

"I hope I haven't bored you two." Lucienne chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"Addy is getting tried I was just taking back to my room." Piexes answered him moving in front of Addison defensively.

The rest of Piexes friends moved around out of the green room and went to stand beside them.

Lucienne watched them with amusement "Why don't I take her home? we can all take my limo." He offered as a group of guards began to emerge from a side door.

Piexes shifted in front "It's getting very close to sunrise it's better that we not do that." 

"Not do what? Nonsense don't you think that I would have precautions against sunlight, after all, aren't, we evolved past that little fear." Lucienne brushed off her statements for the excuse it was "I mean we can all clean ourselves properly without worrying about getting her ears wet right?" 

"What do you think Addison? I'm sure your parents wouldn't like you missing the entire day you got all cooped up in here with us."

Addison looked around the hallway times seem to create to a halt as everyone waited for an answer. There was a reason why Piexes and her friends weren't just thought out saying 'no' to Lucienne and she had to use her next words very carefully. Lucienne wasn't just different from other vampires, he had power and she had a feeling that he had tried to use it on her once before. 

"My parents! Right I need my phone." Addison answered.

Addison watched as Piexes her friends began to cluster around her

"Right." Lucienne rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in one of the guard's direction.

The guard gave a muttered grunt as he pulled out Addison's cell phone. 

"What are you going to do Addy?" Bellatrix said under her breath as she watched her take the phone.

"It depends how much of the old vampire stuff is true?" She asked as she scrolled through her contacts.

"A lot of its just tradition, though that might be enough to keep Lucienne out of your place," Polaris whispered to leaning in over her shoulder.

Addison ran through potential plans in her mind, her first instinct was to get in contact with the werewolves though she knew that that would probably be the worst. She couldn't go back to her house to contact her family in fear of what Lucienne would do, and she didn't want her boyfriend to get hurt either. Then like being struck by lightning, she knew exactly who to text. She sent a message and hoped that they were still awake. 

Addison nearly screamed when they texted back "Okay I'm ready." She said to Lucienne "Yeah we can totally ride to my house."

"Wonderful will be so nice to finally see Seabrook with my own eyes." Even though Lucienne's continued to smile it was clear that he was taken aback by her answer. "Why don't you all come with us will be so nice to see our friend's house." 

The five teens around us and not as did in gave small statements of the agreement as a began to walk close besides Addison. She wondered if all of them were vampires like Piexes, she was certainly sure that Sirius might have still been human the way he talked about his life. 

"What are you going to do?" Sirius whispered nervously.

Addison blinked in just smiled and obviously nervous smile unable to answer him. Her mind was a spinning dice that couldn't land on one side, and so she let herself go on autopilot as she took a seat in the long black vehicle. Her friends sat beside her straight and alert like a pack of cobras ready to fight. Lucienne himself was the last to enter sitting opposite of all of them looking completely oblivious to the hostility that the young vampires were presenting as the car lurched to life and began to navigate its way out of the resort. 

Addison couldn't stand it as the outside world got darker isolating everyone inside and said: "So, it interesting that all you guys are moving so close to Seabrook."

Lucienne again took charge of the conversation "It was the only space available the hold so many Young Bloods in such short notice on the bright side it means you can visit any time." He sounded as friendly as a spider welcoming a fly into its web "I'm sure you found Rivercliff quite enjoyable? After all we do pride ourselves on hospitality, some of our guests tend to never leave."

The tune into an old song that would play on Addison's parent's favorite radio station crept into the back of her own mind "I mean aren't you worried about the local wildlife." She laughed but tentatively gauged Lucienne's reaction.

"Wildlife?" Lucienne blinked slowly not seeming to understand her statement "Oh, the wolves, how sweet for you to be considerate of them." His eyes lit up as understanding struck him.

Lucienne laughed not the friendly yet patronizing one he had used backstage. This one was the raw and chilling making the other passengers even Addison herself squirm in their seats. 

His laughter died down an amused smile lingered on his face "See they can own the night all they wish. We of older temperament and character own everything, even your little school, and town." He smiled a little wider the point of his fangs clearly visible "It's recovered so nicely after that little zombie outbreak."

Addison felt a part of her flinched though she couldn't bring herself to show it, she knew how the zombie outbreak was handled her parent's grandparents in history books all told the same story. The government came in just in time, they set up quarantine walls, soon after Z-bands and plant-based substitutes to brains were invented to rehabilitate zombies back into normal people. Vampires had no hand in that, but Sirius had encountered zombies in his high school and now he was a vampire as well.

The rational part of Addison's mind knew that she had made a mistake and that she should stop talking, though there was something still eating at her. "You never explain to your project."

Lucienne rolled his eyes "Don't worry if it's successful will be looked for the benefit of everyone."

Addison could tell that he was lying, the vampire was the definition of a hypocrite saying one thing while his actions say another. She just didn't know how to confront them in the situation without having a repeat of him trying to his powers on her.

As seconds bore on the familiar features of Seabrook drifted past the windows of the limousine. Everything within the car was still, Addison herself wasn't sure that she was breathing as she gripped her phone tightly. She fought the urge to say anything as they passed her high school than her cousin's house and even her own, where she briefly caught the glimpse of her mother and father watching TV in the front window. Seconds seemed to drag on agonizingly as the long black limousine crept into the other half of town. 

"There is my house right there?" Addison's voice made the other is jump as a limo slowed in front of a house that was more than familiar to her.

"But this Zombietown?" Sirius peered out at the shadows of the homes that held zombie families that were sleeping peacefully.

Lucienne looked out the window and stared at the house "Your family, lives here?" His eyes narrowed on a solitary lit window "I thought you said your mother was the mayor?"

"Yep, that was a thing I said really enjoy tonight, text me when you get to your room safely Piexes ." Addison nodded and opened the door with full disregard to the venom in his question.

"Bye Addy, it was really nice finally meeting you." Piexes nodded her voice seemed to be filled with despair.

With a small swallow Addison and made her way out of the car to the house. She took even strides up the porch steps not daring to look back. She really wanted to help Piexes and her friends but there wasn't a good idea coming to her mind, especially Lucienne seeming to have the upper hand.

Addison bounced on her heels and knocked on the door in the specific pattern again "Come on you said you were up!" She looked up towards the second floor.

She rattled the doorknob hoping that she would be lucky enough to find that it was unlocked. Though as she twisted and turned it no such luck could be found and she returned to knocking on the door a little more loudly.

"Open, open, open!" She whispered all pretense of calm flying away.

"Having trouble getting into your own house?" Lucienne's voice chimed, it sounded close far too close for him to be calling from within the car.

"Nope!" She couldn't bring herself to turn around the feeling of his icy aura

"Then why don't you go inside?" His breath sent shivers down her spine.

The door opened and Addison fell through taking several stumbling steps inside before turning around. Taking a glance over her shoulder she saw Eliza shouldering herself in the doorway the zombie girl glittering frighteningly at the vampire.

"Oh, hello?" Lucienne stepped away from the door. 

"Listen, I don't know who you are or what Addison's been doing with you, but you've been seriously freaking her out and you need to leave." Eliza glowered at him ready to jump and move the broomstick as if it was the spear. 

Lucienne held up his hands putting on an innocent-looking expression "My apologies, I didn't know Addison was uncomfortable."

Eliza job the wooden broomstick closer to his chest "Go take your limo and your bougie friends and go back to where you came from."

Lucienne scowled and dropped his hands "Of course, there is no reason for me to try to intrude." His voice was cold and better "I can take a hint that we're not welcome here." His sigh and if a small hiss as he turned and walked back to the limousine.

Eliza slammed the door still pointing the broom handle added as if he tried to spin around and rammed the door at any second. The two of them watched the shadow of the limousine out the window, holding the breath as it slowly pulled out down the street and out of sight.

"Thank you so much, Eliza." Addison looks to her after a few good heartbeats "Please don't tell Zed that I went out."

Zombie girl put the broom down and raised her hands in the air "As long as your little escapade with the bourgeoisie doesn't bring down the little respect zombies have managed to get, tonight didn't happen."

"Thank you." Addison breathed and let out a long laugh unsure whether it was best to tell Eliza that the bourgeoisie she was referring to were quite literally bloodsuckers.


End file.
